


What Greater Pride

by GlossyHeretic



Category: American History RPF, French History RPF, Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: JUST, M/M, Poetry, Sonnets, aha this should be tagged unrequited i guess, and would be infinitely ready to die for him, at least in his youth idk, but i hope i've kinda captured his spirit, everyone loves gilbert, i fucking love sonnets, it is my unshakeable opinion that everyone loved gilbert, only it isn't supposed to be sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 22:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5350352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlossyHeretic/pseuds/GlossyHeretic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sonnet to the Marquis de Lafayette by an adoring soldier. For my Turn Secret Santa, because I Cannot Stop With The Sonnets Already</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Greater Pride

There is no temple which can house my love  
Who, in frowning, doth wreathe about his brow  
Storm clouds - he has not the white of the dove,  
But that of lightning brash. He does not bow  
To Sorrow and her wailing brood, but Joy  
Is alight forever in his bright eyes.  
His laughter is a _hurricane_ \- this boy  
Dancing steps where the eagle wheeling flies.  
The rose is nought to me now but the red  
Of boiling blood, in rushing, righteous war.  
Foes beneath _his_ hands are the honour'd dead.  
O, to march, to serve beside him! What more  
Could one such as I ask? What greater pride  
Is there, than to die with my lord beside?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Morgan! I'm so sorry you are going to be bombarded with sonnets because I can't do anything else. The next one in the running is probably gonna be an Anna/Edmund thing so prepare yourself for even more iambic pentameter  
> Hope you liked it, and Merry First Week of December!


End file.
